hitsuji_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Supremacy of the Round Table
: "The site of the Round Table was once a battleground. Humans, fairies, therianthropes and other magical creatures formed an alliance, in order to destroy the armies of the Demon King. Both sides sustained great loses, but many showed outstanding bravery in battle. News of a massive gathering of monsters at the site of the Round Table has reached the Empire. Officials are forming a supression group to fight back and destroy the monsters before it's too late. Knight Templars from all over the Empire must unite and face this threat." is a Special Feature Event that ran between March 2nd, 2016 to March 16th, 2016. Proof of Strength Magic has no effect on the monsters here, so you will be challenged to a battle of pure brute strength. Form your unit with girls who have high attack power! "A young girl has made her presence known to the Priests. She looks like a cheerful girl, but she's being manipulated by this Opis and plans on attacking the Priests!!" "An unseemly statue of a goddess has appeared in the Round Table wastelands. She gives off ominous vibes..." "The Opis has added a new assassin to his troops! At a first glance, she looks like a weakling, however, she wields an axe that is capable of controlling people's minds." "At last it is time to confront the Opis! It seems like it gathered all his strength for this battle." Spiritual Fortitude Physical attacks have no effect on the monsters here, turning this into a battle of magical ability. Fight with girls who are good at magic attacks! "During brief streak from the fierce battle, the girl from before appears enveloped in flames. The Priests and the one controlled by the Opis must now confront each other" "The ominous presence of the Goddess Statue is drawing near... and she's mowing down anyone who stands in her way!" "There used to be a sorcereress known for challenging the Opis, but she disappeared... Could this person be her?" "The Opis is giving off an even stronger aura than before. If they get out of here alive, the Priests must head to the Devil King's fortress." Category:Event Hegemony of the Round Table Opis stands in your way, and isn't playing around. Defeat Opis and establish dominance over the Round Table! "The Priests have finally arrived at the stronghold. But an experienced Opis is waiting for them. They must muster all their strength in order to defeat it!!" Event Rewards Unappraised Equipments Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. Proof of Strength * As the tagline insinuates, physical attack is the only way you can effectively damage enemies in this line of quests. It is not recommended to bring any units that rely on magical attacks. ** However, healers are usually magic-oriented units. If it is not possible to avoid prolonged fights, deploy one or two healers as you fit. * Unlike in Blazing Fire God, the generic mob enemies don't pose much of a threat and are low in-number. It is encouraged to adjust your party formation to keep up with the bosses. ** Dania is of wind unit and is capable to use a skill that hits all allies. In high difficulty, she can also debuff (ATK-) your units. Buffer like Ephrita would be very useful. ** Statue of the Holy Maiden is a dark unit. ** Eiren is a dark unit. ** Powerful Thunder Opis is a thunder unit. In high difficulty, it can also debuff (ATK-) your units. Spiritual Fortitude * The reverse of Proof of Strength, magic is the only way to damage opponents here. MP potions might be necessary for long dungeons. * As the enemies including the bosses are highly durable against physical attacks, they have much lesser HP than their counterparts in Proof of Strength. One or two well-leveled nukers such as Alena or Alexia is enough to breeze through the mobs. * The bosses: Mirei, Meinasu, and Demon Opis have skills to inflict abnormal status to your units. Considering magic-oriented lineup will need to conserve MP usage, prolonged battles are not encouraged. Hegemony of the Round Table * This mission provides the highest valor points gain, including a Golden Dragon's appearance chance to increase it even more. * Demon General Opis is a dark unit that will always take one turn to buff either its ATK or MAG and the next turn to unleash area attacks. Assume defensive position accordingly if necessary. (If your damage done per turn is in the range of 10-15% you sometimes might experience two All attacks in a row) Category:Event